


Tipsy

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk John, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is the best drunk ever, especially now that he is in love with one Sherlock Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Discussion of alcohol consuption, if it's a trigger for you, please don't read

Sherlock never liked being drunk, the last time he was, the entire night was a disaster, he ended up locked in a cell with John and had to endure a very angry Lestrade yelling at them. Afterwards he had to witness the love of his life marrying to their favourite assassin. Ever since that day, Sherlock decided never to drink.

John liked getting a little “tipsy”. He enjoyed the buzz that a little alcohol gave him, and from time to time, the liquid courage would help him with difficult situations, the gumption produced by the alcohol made him a charmer, “three continents Watson”, the man that proposed to Mary.

Though John enjoyed being tipsy, he hated being drunk, too many memories of his sister, his father, the dessert, drunken one night shags, and the failed opportunity to tell Sherlock he was in love with him, waking up the next day to a yelling Lestrade and a killing headache before getting married to their favourite assassin. That night he drank quite enough to not being able to fulfil his husbandly duties.

The one time John wanted to be more than tipsy was when Sherlock had “died” and the alcohol filled him with enough numbness to never think about the awful life ahead of him, until he met Mary and he was content with being buzzed enough to keep on living.

John stopped drinking after Mary shot Sherlock, though he wanted to get trashed the night he discovered what she had done. He drank a tumbler the night he left Mary and of course, he had a shot the day he kissed Sherlock for the first time, liquid courage helping him to do what needed to be done.

After that, he drank the occasional wine with dinner, only at Sherlock’s suggestion, and no more than two pints with Greg, Mike and the mates when out with them at the pub. Though there were nights when he had a third or a fourth pint, or a third and fourth glass of wine and he would come back to his love and be the most wonderful and loving drunk ever.

When John came from the pub; Sherlock would receive him from Greg’s arms and John would be calling, more like yelling, Sherlock’s name. Sherlock would know John was close because he could hear him bawling down the street a love confession, telling everyone that passed by that he was a lucky sod; that he was in love with the greatest git of the world.  Sherlock would wait and carry him to bed, while John confessed his love while flirting with Sherlock and swearing that he would “rock his world in the sack tonight” only to touch the pillow and be asleep faster than a dormouse

Whenever they returned from Angelo’s, and John was a little tipsy, he would be carried by Sherlock all the way to Baker, and Sherlock will endure five blocks of a tripping John, that would take any chance to grope Sherlock, and make passes at him, flirting all the way to the flat and yelling to every by-passer that he was in love with a wonderful man, howling and snaring to any man or woman, that dared to look to “MY SHERLOCK; MINE!”

Sherlock would just smile and carry him up the stairs, waiting for the promise to have his world rocked in the sack, before listening to the soft snores coming from his beloved as soon as his head hit the pillow. And like every time, less recurring that what people might think, maybe once a month, and even that is saying it happened much; Sherlock would devote enough time to divest his man, take shoes and socks, remove trousers and shirt, and manhandle his man, then lying next to him and listening to the promise that his world will be thoroughly rocked in the morning, as John curls up next to him.


End file.
